Factionless
by shuckyoushank
Summary: "Right. So we're giving you a choice. You can stay here and get a lowly job that doesn't involve your physique," Eric stops, probably for effect, "Or leave and be factionless." A story of how Edward and Myra became factionless after the butter knife incident.


A/N: Hi this is (was?) **thatclovelytribute**. I changed my name to **shuckyoushank**, just so you know. So, it's been a while. Almost a year, actually. I've been very busy with school but now I'm not on hiatus anymore and I'm back with a new fanfiction! It's my first time writing a Divergent fanfiction so I hope it's okay. The movie just came out and it was pretty good. Although a few scenes were not there *cough*butter knife*cough* and the timeline was a mess, it was okay I guess. Though I'm really disappointed about the butter knife scene (or the lack of it). So this one-shot is about Edward and Myra after the butter knife incident. I've always liked Edward and Myra

**[****INSURGENT SPOILER****] **even though she left him after he almost killed Drew (I don't really blame her though) **[SPOILER ENDS]**.

Oh, yeah and about my Hunger Games fic _Will I Survive?, _I'm sorry I haven't had time to continue it, but I'm still hoping to finish it someday. If anyone wants to co-author, PM me. I could use some help ;)

Right. On with the story. I realize this is really short and cheesy, but I'd appreciate some reviews :D

**Disclaimer: Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth. If it belonged to me, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions.**

* * *

_**FACTIONLESS**_

* * *

_Later, when I return to the dormitory, Edward's bunk is stripped clean and his drawers are open, empty. Across the room, Myra's bunk looks the same way._

_When I ask Christina where they went, she says, "They quit."_

"_Even Myra?"_

"_She said she didn't want to be here without him."_

_- Divergent, Chapter 16_

* * *

The infirmary is unusually quiet today. On most days, there would be a few Dauntless in there. Knife wounds, knocked out from a fight, broken bones, all side effects from doing reckless and dangerous stuff, also the occasional twisted ankles from jumping off trains without the right landing. But today, the Dauntless infirmary has only one patient. With a girl sitting beside him, never leaving his side.

Myra stroked Edward's hair, tears in her eyes. A bandage is wrapped around his head, covering his eyes. She takes his hand into her own, brings it to her lips, and kisses it.

"Oh, Edward. What have we gotten ourselves into?" She asks to no one in particular.

His hand moves, tightening his grip around Myra's hand, "Myra? Is that you?"

"You're awake!" Myra says, wiping the tears that had started to collect on her eyes.

Edward's hands shot up to his head, where the bandages is still covering his eyes.

"Here, let me help you." Myra reaches up, opening up his bandages.

Once the bandages are off, Edward opens his eyes.

"It still hurts." He winces and closes his eyes again, "And I can't see anything with it. My other eye seems fine though."

Myra picks up a makeshift eye patch that the nurse had left for him and helps him put it on.

Her hand is once again in Edward's hair. She can't stop the tears that are now flowing freely from her eyes.

"Ed," she says through sobs, "I can't stand it anymore. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"I won't-"

"Don't promise me that you won't get hurt. Even if I wasn't from Erudite, I'd know that it wouldn't be possible. We're Dauntless initiates, Ed. They've been trying to kill us since day one."

Edward smiles a little and opens his mouth to talk. But before he could say a word, the door slams open and Eric walks in.

He approaches them with his long strides and directs his speech towards Edward, "Initiate, you know that Dauntless doesn't tolerate physical weaknesses and having only one good eye counts as one."

Edward's jaw tightens but he manages to say, "Yes, sir."

"But you ranked first yesterday, I recall."

"Yes, Sir."

"Right. So we're giving you a choice. You can stay here and get a lowly job that doesn't involve your physique," Eric stops, probably for effect, "Or leave and be factionless."

"I'll quit, Sir."

Myra shoots him a look of disbelief, but stays quiet.

He continues, "I understand that my physical disability would make me useless as a Dauntless. And I doubt I would get through initiation with only one eye."

"Good. At least you know we don't need a coward like you." Eric replies and turns to leave.

"Wait, Sir!" Myra stands up suddenly, "I would like to drop out of initiation too."

Edward sits up straighter and reaches for Myra's arm, "No, you can't! Stay here."

"I was last in the rankings, Ed. They're gonna cut me anyway."

"There's still a-"

"Oh, let the lady make her own decision." Eric cuts and turns toward Myra, "Fine. Leave. Just remember there is no going back."

"Thank you, Sir. And just so you know, I would rather be factionless than Dauntless. I don't like your ways, _Sir_." She adds mockingly.

"Then I can't imagine why you chose us in the first place." Eric looks straight into her eyes, "Now leave. I want you two gone by nightfall. I don't want to see your faces again. _Cowards_."

Once he leaves, Myra sits back down.

"You shouldn't have done that." Edward says.

"Well, I'm sure as hell didn't regret it."

Edward's hand caresses her cheek, "Why would you do something like that?"

"Because I love you?" It came out more like a question than a statement.

Edward laughs, "Is that a question?"

"No." She leans down and kisses him, "I love you."

"I love you more."

He smiles, "Let's go and pack our stuff. We can still catch the train. Do one last Dauntless thing before we leave it all behind."

Myra and Edward walk together towards their dorm, pack up their stuff, and leave silently. Not a single goodbye is said.

They climb the stairs. Up and up they go until they reach the surface.

They walk hand in hand towards the train tracks, waiting for the iron beast to come.

Edward checks his watch, "Any second now."

As if on cue, the train horn blows and the headlights shine in the distance.

"Ready?"

Myra just nods.

The train gets closer and closer and together, they ran.

Edward swings himself up and pulls Myra in after him. They both got in fine but the train shakes and they lose their balance, Myra falling on top of Edward inside the cold metal car.

Myra laughs softly and tries to stand up but Edward pulls her back down.

"Can we just, stay like this for a while?"

Myra shifts into a more comfortable position and moves her arm so it's across Edward's waists, "I could stay like this forever."

They stay silent for a while until Edward breaks it, "So, we're factionless now."

"It doesn't matter. As long as we're together."

"As long as we're together." Edward repeats.

He kisses Myra's forehead as the train goes on, moving farther away from the Dauntless compound. Farther away from the lives they could've had, and moving towards their new one.

A life without a home. Without a faction. But a life that will be lived together. And that's more than enough for them.


End file.
